


Itadakimasu!

by AlchemyAssist



Category: Free!
Genre: Food, Im tired, M/M, haru cooks for makoto, i am makoto here, idk what this is, p much just haru doing something nice for his overworked boyfriend, sfw, this is just a bunch of cute fluff, we are both v tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchemyAssist/pseuds/AlchemyAssist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto's busy schedule is wearing him down and Haru wants to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itadakimasu!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KireinaAme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KireinaAme/gifts).



> I'm really tired and I've been on this for a couple days but here it is! I made it in time! 
> 
> This is a birthday present for my awesome, beautiful, sweet and amazing friend! Happy Birthday, Mom-senpai! ^^
> 
> .........im about to pass out. ga-huh-ga-huh-ga-huh that's all folks

“Tadaima,” Makoto called out as he shucked off his shoes in the entryway of their apartment. He was exhausted. Between having to cover a coworker’s morning shift (and finding out that he had to go in last minute), rushing to get back to campus for several endless hours of afternoon classes followed by a cramped bus ride, Makoto barely had the energy to take another step. Somehow he was able to make it to the sofa before practically collapsing on it face-first. He heard a quiet “Okaeri,” coming from the kitchen. Haru.

Makoto could have melted in relief at the sound of his voice. Nothing relaxed him, nothing soothed him like the sound of Haru’s voice. At the end of a long, stressful day, not one other thing on earth helped him as much as Haru did. His calming voice, his soothing presence, his constant support… Those were what kept Makoto going on days like this one.

Makoto lifted his head up from the couch and met a pair of crystal blue eyes. Haru’s eyes had always been beautiful, mirroring the ocean as if pieces of the sea had been stolen away and placed inside his irises for safekeeping. When he was happy, they danced like the waves on a sunlit afternoon. When he was sad, they sparkled like the sun’s rays glittering off of the water. When he was angry, they glowered and raged like the fiercest of gales. Yes, Makoto had always loved Haru’s eyes. He had known that even before he knew that he loved him.

“Rough day?” Haru gave him that special, gentle, beautiful smile, the one he only ever showed Makoto when they were alone.

“Yeah, but it’s better now that I’m home…” Makoto’s face burned as he attempted to finish the thought. “…Now that I’m with you.” Haru’s grin grew even wider as he made his way to the sofa and leaned over. Makoto met his lips like it was second nature. They were soft, smooth, warm, and they seemed to mold perfectly around Makoto’s lips. Though it wasn’t a deep kiss, it was filled with affection and love. Haru was the one to break it off, which made Makoto pout.

“You’re such a sap,” Haru glanced off to the side, cheeks dusted pink. Makoto chuckled and let his head sink back down onto the couch cushion.

“Only for Haru-chan.” Makoto cringed at the resulting sigh Haru expelled. However he surprised Makoto by not giving his usual “Lay off the –chan” speech.

“When you’re ready, I have a surprise for you,” is what he said instead. Makoto abruptly lifted his head up in shock.

“What? What kind of surprise is it?” Haru returned to the kitchen, pausing in the doorway to look back at Makoto.

“Just go sit at the table and you’ll see,” was all he said before disappearing into the kitchen.

Curious, Makoto pulled himself up off of the sofa and shambled over to the small table where they ate their meals, kneeling down and waiting for Haru to arrive with whatever this surprise was. The suspense was killing him. Luckily he didn’t have to wait long.

Haru paraded out of the kitchen carrying two separate plates on each hand. Makoto imagined him dressed in a butler’s outfit and the picture made him smile. Haru was so cute. Haru came to and from the table several times, adding different foods to the table with each round. As he came to and fro, Makoto’s eyes grew wider and wider. Nigiri-zushi, tonkatsu, soba, korokke and karaage, gyoza… How much food did Haru _make_?

“U-um, Haru?”

“Yes?” He paused after setting down a plate.

“What is all this?” Haru’s eyes shifted down to the table, inspecting his handiwork.

“I thought that since Makoto is working so hard, I should make him a special dinner. It might help you relax.” He looked up and Makoto met his eyes in awe.

“You did all of this for me?” Haru held his gaze for a moment before turning his head away and scoffing, trying and failing to hide another bout of blushing.

“Of course.” Makoto swore he could feel his heart fluttering like a bird’s wings. How did he end up with such a sweet boyfriend?

“Thank you, Haru.” Makoto fervently said, smiling up at Haru. His tone must have sparked something in his boyfriend because Haru looked back down at him and gave him his most dazzling smile.

“You’re welcome.” After a lingering glance, Haru walked back into the kitchen.

“Wait, there’s _more_?” Makoto wailed. How on earth were they going to eat all of this?!

“Just one more,” Haru called from the kitchen. He returned shortly, placing a plate of plain, salted saba on the table. Makoto _almost_ rolled his eyes. Haru met his eyes with a challenging gaze, daring him to say something. Makoto laughed and looked down once again to admire all of Haru’s hard work.

“How long did this take you?” He gazed at the now-packed table in wonder.

“Most of the day. But it was worth it. I like seeing you smile,” Haru said bluntly. Makoto felt heat spreading across his face.

“Thank you,” he repeated, smiling at Haru and reaching over the table to take his hand.

“You’re welcome,” Haru whispered, his eyes glowing softly.

Makoto picked up his chopsticks and reached for some gyoza.

“Wait!” Haru cried out.

“W-what?!” Makoto almost fumbled the dumpling and looked at Haru in alarm.

“Don’t eat _too_ much. I made desert too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously though, I love you, my dear! Happy birthday! I know it's not much and I need to edit the crap out of it but oh well. I'll do that (if) when I have time! ^^ I hope you have a day as wonderful as you are! ^^
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading! 
> 
> (p.s. @Mom-senpai I CAN NEVER FREAKING REMEMBER HOW TO SPELL YOUR USERNAME HERE LMAO XD hahahhahaha okay goodnight now OTL)
> 
> p.p.s. the desert Haru made was Castella sponge cake with strawberries :D


End file.
